Wars and Battles
This is a collection of all major wars, battles, and conflicts occurring since the end of the War of the Five Kings in 300 AC. Wars The War of the Bleeding Wall - 309AC A conflict that involved much of the North in 309AC, when wildlings and Skagossi both descended upon their more civilized neighbours, causing great harm and loss of life for the better part of a year. The War of Repayment - 310AC - 312AC A war between Aurane Waters, self styled King of the Tides, and the King on the Iron Throne. The Iron Bank began to fund Aurane, supplying him with mercenaries and sellsails, after the Crown refused to resume payments on its debt. * 310 AC - The Siege of Sharp Point - The Golden Company besieges Sharp Point, seat of House Bar Emmon. Golden Company victory. * 310 AC - The Siege of Stonedance - The Golden Company besieges Stonedance, seat of House Massey. Golden Company victory. * 310 AC - The First Battle of Shipbreaker Bay - Aurane's forces defeat the Stormlanders, seizing the island of Greenstone and putting its stronghold undersiege. Aurane victory. * 311 AC - The Second Battle of Shipbreaker Bay - Aurane's forces defeat the Stormlanders, seizing the island of Tarth and putting its stronghold undersiege. Aurane victory. * 311 AC - [[Battle of the Wendwater|'The Battle of the Wendwater']] - The major battle of the war, fought between the Golden Company and the royal army. Royal victory. * 311 AC - The Battle in the Straits - Aurane manages to defeat a hasitly assembled fleet of Redwyne warships, at great cost to his own navy. Aurane victory. * 311 AC - The Battle of Duskendale - The Windblown and the Second Sons manage to win a victory at Duskendale. Mercenary victory. * 311 AC - The Battle of Cracklaw - The Company of the Cat wins a victory in Crackclaw Point, though Captain Bloodbeard is slain. Mercenary victory. * 311 AC - Recapture of Greenstone - After coming to terms with the bank, the Iron Throne renews its assault on Aurane, seizing Greenstone. Royal victory. * 312 AC - The Liberation of Tarth - After coming to terms with the bank, the Iron Throne renews its assault on Aurane, seizing Tarth. Royal victory. * 312 AC - The Battle of the Tides - The navy of the King on the Iron Throne and the navy of the King of Tides clash in the straits of the Stepstones. Aurane is killed in the fighting. Royal victory. The War of the Exile - 341AC - 342AC A conflict between Aurion the Exile, a bastard son of Aegon VI Targaryen, and both Kings of Westeros. Ended with his death at the hands of the sister of the Prince of Pentos. * 341 AC - Battle of the Gullet - Also called the Splinters, saw the combined fleets from Pentos and Volantis, as well as a host of sellsails, defeat the royal navy at great cost and enter Blackwater Bay. Aurion victory. * 341 AC - The Siege of Maidenpool - '''Warriors from Pentos and Crackclaw Point besiege Maidenpool, burning and looting the surrounding lands. * 341 AC - '''The Siege of Antlers - Warriors from Pentos and Crackclaw Point besiege Antlers, burning and looting the surrounding lands. * 341 AC - The Siege of Rosby - Aurion's mercenaries besiege Rosby under the command of Arrec of the Burning Brand. * 341 AC - 'The Sack of Maidenpool - '''The forces of Pentos and the Claw take Maidenpool and sack it brutally. Bodies are once again piled in its famous pool, as well as refuse and other horrors. The Pentoshi deface the sept, to the chagrin of even the Clawmen. Pentoshi/Clawman victory. * 342 AC - '''The Invasion of the Point - '''Forces from the Kingdom of the North descend into Crackclaw Point from Gulltown. * 342 AC - '''The Battle of Maidenpool - '''Northern forces march out to meet the invaders, retaking Maidenpool and putting many of its sackers to the sword, though some would escape. Northern victory. * 342 AC - '''The Battle of the Horns '- The King on the Iron Throne meets Aurion and his men north of Kings Landing in the major battle of the war. Named for the flanking maneuver which saw the invaders pierced like on a pair of horns, surrounded on two sides by their foe and on one side by the sea. Iron Throne victory. * 342 AC - 'The Battle of the Hunt '- The Kingdom of the North descends upon Antlers, and the battle is named both for the stronghold, and the manner in which the Northmen chased down their fleeing foes. Northern victory. * 342 AC - 'The Battle for Rosby '- A second royal army arrives at Rosby, defeating Arrec of the Burnign Brand and his men, who fall back. Iron Throne victory. * 342 AC - '''The Battle of the Valleys - '''The Kingdom of the North meets an army of Crackclaw men standing on a series of valleys and hills, and takes them one by one. Northern victory. * 342 AC - '''The Skirmish at Brownhollow - '''A brief fight near Brownhollow, seat of House Brune of Brownhollow. Clawman victory. * 342 AC - '''The Battle of Dyre Den - '''The major battle in the point, where both armies of the North recombined to face the remaining Clawmen and their Pentoshi allies. Northern victory. * 342 AC - '''Grafton's Pyre - '''Lord Grafton, the Gulltown fleet, and some parts of the Northern fleet, descend upon the remaining Pentoshi ships, burning them at anchor. Northern victory. * 342 AC - '''The Battle of the Whispers - '''The Northern army chases the surviving Pentoshi to the ruin of the Whispers, where they make their final, bloody stand. Northern victory. * 342 AC - '''The Battle of the Hammer - '''The Iron Throne comes upon the remains of the invasion army, and engages. So named for the manner in which the royal army smashed their foes. Iron Throne Victory. Following the War of the Exile the Ironthrone established the position of Master of War, due to concerns of unpreparedness which allowed for the opposition's early victories. The War of the Burning Brand - 354AC - 357AC A war that was a direct result of the War of the Exile, where many of the routed soldiers, having since turned to banditry, united beneath the banners of Arrec of the Burning Brand, who styled himself King Arrec of the Blackwater. Much of the war was spent tracking the bandits through the hills and forests. *354 AC - '''The Sack of Stoney Sept - '''Arrec and his men descend upon Stoney Sept, taking it as a second base of operations. Word of the assault spreads slowly - few survive the attack to tell its tale. *355 AC - '''Liberation of Stoney Sept - '''After gathering forces from across the realm, the North marches upon Stoney Sept with an army of volunteers. They retake it for the Riverlands, throwing out the bandit army. Northern victory. *355 AC - '''Assault on the Mountain - '''The Iron Throne, its army gathered, marches on the mountain camp of King Arrec. They find and destroy his stronghold there, pulling down the palisades and scattering its stones. Iron Throne victory. *357 AC - '''Battle of the Brand - '''The army of Arrec is caught between the armies of the North and South in the foothills of the Westerland mountains. Arrec (slain in single combat by Alan Tarly) and his host are destroyed. Joint victory - Iron Throne and the North. *Throughout this war there were many minor skirmishes, raids, and conflcits, that go unnamed. Arrec and his men operated openly from their strongholds for nearly a year and a half - from 354 to late 355AC. Following that, Arrec and his men would flee into the hills and forests, fighting all the while. For over a year conflict would simmer down and flair back up, though there were no more major battles until 357AC, when the coordinated forces of the Throne and North flushed Arrec and his men into the mountains and slew them there. Conflicts The Bleeding of the Twins - a succession war between Edwyn Frey and Black Walder Frey resulting in the death of many Freys. Ended when Edmure Tully marched five thousand men to the twins and crushed the sieging army of Black Walder. The Crisis of the Claw - a direct result of the War of the Exile, the Crisis occurred when Northern troops, still occupying Crackclaw's Point after the war, refused to withdraw. It nearly broke into full scale war between the two kingdoms before the King in the North withdrew. The Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty - was a conflict largely in the Iron Islands and the Westerlands, that saw malcontents of the Greyjoy's rule raid the shores of the mainland in an attempt to spark a war. The Lord of Pyke arranged for a Westerland fleet to crush the rebels, then sent their heads to those lords they had assaulted. Category:Help Pages Category:Wars Category:Battles